


KATSUAI - Thirsty Love

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark!Sidon, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mute Link, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Princess Zelda gives up the search for her beloved Hero of Hyrule, Link, who has been missing for years after the defeat of Calamity Ganon. Only the Zora Prince knows where he is: kept chained in a secret room deep beneath Zora's Domain.being forbidden BLOOD OF LOVE INSANEwhispering to your bronzed skin.OH YESTERDAY from now on...I don't even need my life.This love won't burn out.  I can't love.This love won't reach.  I can't love.I WANT YOUI NEED YOU...to the point of death...I LOVE YOU





	KATSUAI - Thirsty Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and fic titled lifted from the song "Katsuai" from the OVA Bronze/Zetsuai, performed by Hayami Sho.
> 
> Hey, see how I picked the option of "Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings?" That means anything goes, people. I can assure you there's no character death in this (and obviously no underage lol). Sidon is straight up evil in this fic. I feel like I tie it well into his canon personality, though. But yes, this fic is not for the faint-hearted. I like to make Link suffer, and BOY does he suffer. Wrote this in one day. How could this happen to me?
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

“Ah… Ahh… Ahaa…”

The soft moans from the little Hylian bounce off the deep blue walls of his cell. Although there are no bars, the room is a prison. Gleaming, silver chains shift with every jolt of Link’s body on the bed. They add a pretty sound to the melody of his whines and gasps. The hands on him and the body between his legs are gentle this time, and the constant back and forth almost feels good. The bed hardly squeaks under them from the long, slow thrusts of the prince above him. Link clings to the chains leading from jeweled bands around his wrists, the emblem of Zora’s Domain shining on them. There are similar, silver bands around his ankles, but those chains are free for now. All the better for Link to wrap his legs around Sidon and rock with him. All his pale, scarred skin is on display—always—except for his bands and the collar around his throat. Its chain is not free, never free. Link suspects it's welded shut. That thought jolts out of his mind with a hard thrust inside him, cutting off his soft moan.

Lips smile against his throat before Sidon murmurs, “Are you finally awake?”

He'd woken to the prince already inside him, already exciting his skin with teeth and claws. It’s not the first time Sidon had started without him. He sleeps so heavily, now, whereas before when he’d wandered Hyrule, a stiff breeze would wake him. Most things are different for Link, now. But Sidon touching him in his sleep is something he’d learned to overcome. Sidon will always wake him one way or another. How he'd managed to sleep through three of Sidon’s fingers stuffed inside him, Link will never know. But the fullness and heaviness of just one of Sidon’s cocks in him had speared through his slumber. Link had opened his eyes to Sidon’s smiling face, eyes a little too wide with madness. Shivering under Sidon now, Link doesn't fight the powerful hands that grip his face, fingers diving through his hair. His ears dip down as he cowers, and Sidon sinks back to the hilt while bending down, shushing him.

“No, don't be afraid. I'm not angry with you,” Sidon coos, kissing his cheek. “No, no, come here…”

The chains from Link’s wrists ring and stretch taut when Sidon scoops him off the bed, still inside him. Those chains, along with the one at his neck and the disconnected ones for his feet all attach to the bed and then to the floor. Originally, they’d only kept Link to the bed. But once they both figured out Link had the strength to drag the furniture with him, Sidon had amended the design and looped them through many, many rings melted into the glass floor. Link jolts in Sidon’s arms, knowing his escape attempts are far behind him. He’s too weak, now, too dependent on Sidon for everything. He barely remembers what life had been like without Sidon. He whimpers in the prince’s arms, terrified of Sidon leaving him alone. But he’s not alone right now. They sit up with Link straddled across Sidon’s lap. Link has enough slack in his chains to hold on to Sidon’s arms, but not much else. His mouth hangs open in pain as he sinks down on the wide, ridged base of Sidon’s cock. The other is pressed hotly to his belly, leaking messily on his pale skin. Eyes squeezed shut, Link sucks in a ragged gasp as Sidon pulls his hips down, down more to force the thickest part of him into Links body. Breath tickles the hair on top of Link’s bowed head as Sidon chuckles at him.

“How are you so tight after only one evening alone? Did you miss me that much?”

Without windows, only the ethereal blue of the walls of his glass and stone cell, Link has no concept of time. Sidon comes and goes as he pleases, serving as Link’s sole means of food, water, and company. He sleeps when Sidon isn't here, sure that his food is drugged to keep him pliant and week. But in the beginning, when he refused to eat, the sharp edge of Sidon’s royal fury had cut him deeply. Link bares pink, puckered scars on his neck where Sidon had held him down, forcing him to eat. The collar covers them mostly, and the skin lacks sensitivity now for Link to feel the cold metal pressing to them. They don't hurt anymore anyway. Nothing hurts much, except the cock spearing him open. But with Sidon's hands on his back and lips pressing kisses to his hair, Link know that won't hurt for long, either. His forehead rests gently on Sidon’s chest, and Links thighs squeeze him tightly around his hips. There's a smile in the next kiss pecked on his hairline.

“Gently, now,” Sidon says, patronizing him. “Don't hurt yourself.”

But the sooner the prince comes, the sooner he'll feed and wash Link, leave his body to rest. So much pressure and weight inside him hurts, but Link clenches around Sidon anyway. Sidon insists on gentle love making sometimes, but that won't stop Link from pushing him to the edge, to speed things up. Sidon has him by the hips, lifting slowly before grinding up as Link slides down. Every thick ridge of his cock catches on Link’s rim on the way out, and they pop back in as Sidon bucks up. Link's ears blush bright red and twitch down at the squelch of oil and Sidon’s natural lubricant. Sidon's groan cuts the lewd sounds off though, and Link bites the inside of his cheek as Sidon lifts him again and again. The prince teases those awful ridges in and out of him, not bothering with long thrusts. Link sweats in the prince’s arms despite the chill of his cell, and his skin slips on Sidon’s as they move. His chains twinkle again as Sidon picks up speed, snapping his hips as Link takes him to the root. It doesn't hurt anymore, and the hero knows he's adding to the mess between their bodies. Sidon won't touch him, won't jerk him to orgasm. No, when it's gentle rolls of the hips, slow, gliding thrusts of his cock, Sidon will make him come with nothing but that. He's been here so long that he itches without contact, trained to not touch himself when Sidon doesn't explicitly tell him too. Link thinks he'd go crazy if Sidon ever forgot about him.

“Link,” Sidon gasps above him. His voice echoes off the ceiling as he thunders into Link's body, bouncing the poor thing on his cock. “My darling, you're wonderful, such a good boy, ahh!”

Of course Sidon’s voice has tight control over Links body. He gushes between them at the prince’s praise, tipping dangerously close to coming. Every rut of Sidon's cock in him sends its twin bumping and slipping against Link’s erection. The tip of it stabs Link above his navel, mirroring the one inside him grinding against his walls. Link stares down at it with tears in his eyes, watching fluid bead out and coat the maroon flesh of Sidon’s erection. Link is pitiful next to him, small even for a Hylian and painfully hard. Every rub of Sidon inside him forces out more precome, and Link tears his eyes away as his cock gives a feeble twitch. Sidon’s trimmed claws dig into his skin as the prince picks him up higher, finally using his entire length to slam into Link's body. Silver chains jingle so prettily along with Link’s high-pitched yelps and whimpers. The head of Sidon’s cock jams into his walls, and the bumpy ridges trip over his sweet spot as Sidon fucks him harder. He throws Link back down on the bed to tower above him, panting with his teeth bared and eyes dark.

“Come,” Sidon snarls at him. “Come now, or not at all.”

Sidon gathers the slack of his chains in one huge hand and  _ yanks! _ Link's arms wrench in their sockets as his wrists are forced towards the headboard of the bed. He throws his head back in anguish, feeling the muscles and tendons strain. Sidon’s other hands pins him to the bed by his throat so that every cry of Link’s vibrates against his palm. Link holds on with his legs, thighs trembling from lack of use. Link's back arches off the bed at another brutal stab across his prostate, making black spots appear in his vision. Clenching down, tightening his body for Sidon drags a deep, possessive yell out of Sidon's chest. Link isn't ready for the teeth that sink into his shoulder, but it's the thing that pushes him over the edge. He comes between their bodies, little cock spasming against Sidon’s hot flesh. He's almost too full to come, and the pain of his restricted orgasm sits heavily in his gut. Sidon groans around his shoulder and stutters to a stop, swelling inside him. The thick ridges at the base of his cock helps lock him inside Link as he comes. Link shudders under him, knowing Sidon's come is thick and sticky, won't leak out of him like a Hylian’s would. There's plenty of it between their bellies, almost gluing them together. But Sidon unhooks his teeth, cleans up the blood he'd spilled, and sits up.

Cool air pours into the space Sidon creates, and Link shivers with his arms still wrenched high. Sidon releases the chain with a trembling hand. Both seek out the wet skin of his stomach and chest, spreading their come around. Sidon always washes him down after they fuck anyway, so Link doesn't bother grimacing or fighting it. At least Sidon isn't feeding his come to Link this time. But speaking of food, now that his prince is sated and renewed their bond, Link knows Sidon will leave soon and return to feed him. Even now, the prince sighs above him while fondling his soft cock and testing how tightly Link grips him, trying to pull out. It takes a hard tug, and then the ridges pop free. The rest of him slips out in a wet rush, but most of his come stays inside Link. Link jumps when all the pressure leaves his body, and a few, pitiful spurts of come ooze out of him. It's like he's orgasmed twice, and he flops boneless on the bed. Link makes sure to keep his thighs apart so Sidon knows he isn't being bad and trying to force his sticky, thick come out. Still, Sidon squeezes a hand between Link's cheeks and presses a finger there, intent on feeling Link tense up and keep his thoroughly used hole from spilling anything. Link picks up his head enough to throw a pleading glance Sidon’s way. Most of the gold has returned to those predatory eyes, but Sidon’s expression is neutral, not giving Link anything to work off.

Please, his eyes beg. Please, no more. I was good, wasn't I?

Shoulders rising and falling, Sidon hums through a sigh and finally shows Link mercy. His deadly hands slip away, and the prince stands on firm legs as he leaves Link on the bed. He fusses with a bowl of water he'd brought with him, soaking up the herbal concoction with a cloth. Sidon returns to Link’s pliant body and leaves the water on a little table beside the bed. When Sidon reaches for the chains at Link's wrists, he pauses when Link flinches. The chain links click together as Link shakes. Sidon eyes him, taking in Link's hunched shoulders and down-turned ears. Leaving one hand on the chains, Sidon grasps Link's chin with every ounce of gentleness in him, coaxing his little hero up to look at him.

“I'll remove the chains to wash you if you'll be a good boy. You will, won't you, Link?”

Cold and tired, Link nods his head in Sidon’s grasp. He keeps his eyes down, playing his role of Sidon’s greatest treasure. There's no fight in him right now anyway. There never is, now that he's dependent on Sidon. The prince’s powerful hand slips from his face and returns to picking at the chains. Link has spent hours alone trying to figure out how they work. But he couldn't find a seam or a weakness in them, and the punishment for his nosiness has been severe. He hadn't been able to sit for a long time after that, and Sidon had treated him roughly until Link made an apology. His jaw still hurts sometimes from how wide he'd opened it, offering Sidon’s twin cocks something to fuck other than his ass. Link swallows hard as his hands drop on the bed, temporarily free. He stays still and quiet as Sidon wipes him down, pets the sweat away from his face. Link only whimpers when the herbal water and cloth come into contact with his cock and ass. But Sidon doesn't wash him with the intent of arousing him. They'll have plenty of time, into eternity so Sidon says.

All the way to his little toes, Sidon wipes him down with love and care. His warm voice murmurs sweet nothings to Link, praising him for sitting still and cooperating. Sidon kisses his clean forehead at the end, purring, “Good boy,” in his ear.

Sidon’s lips press more kisses to his face, each followed by some terrible, sweet sentiment like, “Thank you, Link.” A kiss to his chin, “Always so wonderful to me.” Lips whispering against his, “I love you, darling.”

It's easier to give Sidon what he wants than fight him. Link arches up to complete the kiss, opening immediately for a rough, long tongue that takes what it wants. Link's hand twitch by his head, and he lifts one foolishly towards Sidon’s fins. He used to hold on to them, before when welcomed Sidon’s kisses. That was...a long time ago, Link thinks. Sidon pulls away from him, catching sight of the hand Link had raised out of nostalgia. Link whimpers and drops it, sure that Sidon will scold him. Sidon chuckles at his instant submission and takes him by the wrist, guiding Link to the fin he'd wanted to hold.

“You can touch me, Link.”

But as soon as Sidon removes his guiding hand, Link recoils and curls his hand up by his head again, ready for Sidon to restore his chain. The prince shrugs and chains Link up again, although they both know it's temporary. Link had been good, and Sidon will leave his hands free when he returns with food. Link's heart jumps at the thought that maybe Sidon will even let him feed himself. Not much humiliates Link anymore, but his once fierce independence streak just won't die when Sidon holds food up for him to eat, sometimes straight from his hand. With Sidon’s back to him, Link turns his head away and bites his lip as emotions boil in his stomach. He can't help but think of the friends he'd made along his journey… Princess Zelda… Is she looking for him? Is anyone still holding out hope of finding him? Link presses his quivering chin into the crook of his elbow to muffle his harsh breathing. He won't cry even with Sidon gone. The Zora Prince will see the tear tracks and fuss over him, demanding to know what had happened. Link sucks in deep breaths to calm the hard boil bubbling in his stomach. Tears hadn't helped in the beginning—they won't help him now.

Link dozes in a numb state, only aware of his heartbeat that he feels in his sore ass and the bite mark on his shoulder. The mattress dipping to his side startles him, and he flinches away from Sidon’s body. But Sidon ignores his panic and urges him to sit up. The chains at his wrists fall away with a low warning for Link to behave. Link rests against Sidon’s side, pressing his forehead to a thick bicep as he waits. Whatever Sidon has brought, he won't eat much. His stomach rebels against food, now. And although his chains allows him access to a bathroom fit for a Hylian, so won't risk tripping over them to throw up. Link has to keep his cell clean, can't give Sidon the idea that he's rebelling. It was different at the start. Throwing food, ripping the sheets. Link had even wet himself out of spite once. His arm hadn't quite healed straight after that. His sword hand, his left hand, hurts to form a fist, now. He’ll never fight Sidon like that again.

So when Sidon tilts his chin up and offers him rice, he eats it without resistance. There's fish, too, but Link can hardly stand it. He suffers a mouthful or two before turning his head away from more. Sidon doesn't take it as a fight since Link had cooperated from the beginning. Link has learned this over time—ways to appease the prince while also keeping himself safe. Sidon hums and sets the food aside, kissing Link’s hair and holding him tightly. Link relaxes against him, even rubs his cheek into Sidon’s crimson skin. A deep rumble from his chest is Link’s only warning before Sidon picks him up and sets him down in his lap, facing away from him. Sidon’s huge arms hold him around his chest and stomach while the rest of him bends down to make it easier to kiss Link's hair. His hair is flat from not being washed properly, but Link knows his bathing day must be near. Sidon guides him with the length of chain connected to his neck to the bath, which he can't reach on his own. That's how Link keeps track of time. With his irregular sleeping, days and night are nothing to him, now. He only has his bathing as reference. But Sidon doesn't seem to mind the oil in his hair, because he hooks his chin over Link’s head and holds while he speaks.

“I received some interesting news from Princess Zelda recently.” His huge hands twitch on Link’s body, but Link doesn't respond. His heart sinks at the glee in Sidon’s voice, though. “Mmm, yes, apparently she's called off the search for her most trusted, most beloved knight. It's about time, if you ask me.”

Link nods even as his heart breaks at the edges. No one will ever find him here. And the door opens only for Sidon. There's no way in his weak state he could ever hope to overpower the prince. He'd tried in the beginning, of course. A few days alone, maybe a week with only water had tired him out. Being alone had never carried the crushing weight like it does here. In Hyrule, he could roam, seek out company if he wanted it,  **feed** himself. But here… Sidon is his only comfort. Sidon’s punishment had been solitude. And Link had learned to fear being alone. Link swallows hard and bites the inside of his cheek to stop his chin from quivering. Tears would anger Sidon, give him the idea that Link had hoped for liberation. So Link buries his dying hope and sags in Sidon’s arms. The prince is happy to hold him, to kiss the side of his head.

“You're mine forever, it seems. Of course, there was no way I'd let Princess Zelda have you, Link.” Lips drag along the shell of his ear as Sidon confesses, “You were mine from the start.”

Clutching tightly to Sidon's hands on his body, Link nods hard enough to send his hair bouncing. He'd often wondered for how long Sidon thought that. One of the first things the Zora Prince had ever said to him was that Sidon had been watching him. It should have been a warning sign. Instead, Link had crumbled like old parchment at the friendship Sidon seemed to offer freely, enthusiastically. Obsessively. Link remembers with startling clarity his last day free in Hyrule. They'd argued over a mark Sidon had put on him without permission, a so-called mating bite that meant Link was his. Furious, Link had tried to storm from the domain. He'd made it as far as the Lanayru tower before coming under attack. When he'd woken, the bands and collar were in place, his clothes were gone, and he'd only had Sidon. He'd never seen such a strained, crazed smile on the prince’s face. That too had been a warning sign, which he again ignored. Lips tickling his ear shock Link out of his memories, and he whimpers when Sidon’s teeth nip him.

“I have something for you, as a sort of...celebration of our bond.”

Sidon sets him down and leaves the bed to return to the table where he'd prepared Link's herbal wash. Link pushes himself up to sit on his hip with his arms braced in the bed. His chains lie forgotten, tangled in the covers. But Link only had eyes for Sidon. The prince twists around on his heel, hiding his hands behind his back. Link worries Sidon has brought him more jewelry, more needles to pierce him. He already has three rings in the cartilage of each ear, sapphire studs in his lobes. Sidon had again and again made whispers about wanting to adorn Link with more silver, more sapphires. Link had blanched at the teasing idea of rings through his nipples, thick silver through the head of his cock. But Sidon had laughed the ideas away, although the laugh had an edge of cruelty to it. Link knows better than to cover himself when Sidon is here, but his hands make to flinch over his lap anyway. Link saves himself by shifting to sit on his knees, hands flat on his thighs. If Sidon wants to pierce him, there's no way to stop him. Link cowers as Sidon closes the space between them quickly, long stride bringing him to the edge of the mattress in no time.

Cupped delicately in his palms, Sidon holds out an ocarina of all things to his little treasure. Of course, it’s blue. Like everything else in this hell.

“I miss hearing you play,” Sidon admits, proving that the gift is selfish, probably only meant for his enjoyment. “And no one can hear you down here, so I thought what's the harm?”

All the blood rushes out of Link's face at the sight of it. Zelda had taught him to play when they were children. Her envy when he'd eventually outpaced her in prowess had been hilarious. But now, the sight of such a thing drains him of feeling until he's painfully empty. Sidon holds his hands out farther, urging Link to take it. Link does so without feeling himself move. Sidon prattles on while a high-pitched ringing chimes in Link's ears. It's like he's listening to Sidon’s voice underwater. Link's eyes are heavy and painfully dry when he lifts his gaze to the Zora Prince. Sidon leans forward to join Link's chains with his hands, leaving his feet free for good behavior. Link stares at him, out of focus and empty, all while Sidon pats his cheek and smiles at him. Link blinks, and Sidon is at the door, ready to leave. The crimson of Sidon’s skin fills up Link's vision, making everything seem blood covered, blood spattered.

“Make a song for me for next time, won't you?”

Sidon had graciously given Link plenty of slack to wind his arm up and hurl the ocarina directly at his head. The weight of the chains and a lack of exercise have drained Link's strength, though. His aim is off, but only just. The ocarina collides with the door to his cell and shatters into sharp pieces and dust. Sidon still glances over his shoulder at Link, caught at the edge of his request when Link had thrown the gift. Three pieces of porcelain glide through the skin of Sidon’s cheek, opening his flesh and calling up blood. Link bares his teeth like the warrior he is until the sight of dark blood dripping down Sidon’s jaw shatters him like he'd done to the ocarina. Too late, Link realizes what he's done in a fit of red-hued rage. His heart stops as Sidon lifts a hand to the blood on his face, staring at it as it stains the cream of his fingertips. He blinks. Link watches the gold slip out of his eyes even from the bed. He can't scramble away fast enough.

Sidon is in front of him the next time Link breathes. It's the last easy breath he takes, because Sidon backhands him in the face, knocking the air out of him. Link crumples to the bed, too shocked to move, and then hands are at his throat. Thumbs dig into the bottom of his jaw, forcing his head back as the other eight fingers squeeze, and squeeze, and  **squeeze** . The silver doesn’t buckle under Sidon’s hands—just helps cut off his air. Sidon is a dense weight on his stomach and chest, pressing him into the bed and restricting his air even further. Link claws at the fingers strangling him, scrambling to pry one away and bend it back—anything to disarm Sidon for a precious breath of air. But he's weak, kept weak by little food and no exercise—drugs that Sidon must slip him to keep him calm, complicit. Link gasps for breath and thinks he hears bones snapping in his neck. That or his windpipe has fused together under Sidon's grip. But his eyes roll back as his vision darkens, and everything is numb. If Sidon is yelling at him, Link can't hear it. The high-pitched whine is now a full on roar. It only ends when Sidon’s hands rip away from his throat. Link nearly passes out at the first cold, stinging bite of air.

He stares up at the blue ceiling of his cell as Sidon yanks him up the bed. There's blood on Link's face from the wounds on Sidon’s cheek, but Link is barely breathing, let alone aware of it. He stares up without sight as Sidon winds his chains tight, joins the silver coils at the foot of the bed to Link's ankles. A cruel hand grabs Link’s chin and forces his head around. When Link doesn't respond to Sidon’s voice, Sidon backhands him again on the same cheek. Link knows he's alive by the way his heartbeat throbs in his face where he's sure Sidon has broken the thin bone under his eye. Link sucks in air despite the way his diaphragm clenches, making him hiccup. Sidon holds his chin hard enough to bruise before ripping his hand away.

“Enjoy your time alone, Link,” he snarls. “I'll give you plenty of time to think about what you've done.” His fists shake at his sides like they want Link's neck under them again. “I'm leaving you water. Use it wisely.”

The thunk of a canteen hitting the side table, barely within Link’s reach, is the gavel falling on his sentence of solitude. His jaw, his throat, his everything hurts. But Link still manages to squeeze out tears and a sob as Sidon turns his back on him and leaves the room without another word or glance. Link nearly hyperventilates for the first five minutes, knowing Sidon absolutely means that he’ll be alone for plenty of time. Between his bouts of breathing hard enough to pass out, Link grits his teeth to stop the sobs boiling in his chest. Putting pressure on his broken cheekbone is agony worse than his throat, though. Eventually, Link gives up. Head heavy in the pillow to block the sounds from his ears, Link cries hoarsely to the empty audience of his cell. He only remembers crying this hard once, as a child when he'd broken his arm falling out of a tree. It's hurts to scream, and his already fragile voice has been squeezed into a broken thing that’s too weak to come out in his sobs. He runs out of air while crying and forces himself to breath through his hiccups. Crying, breathing, and crying again go back and forth until he's exhausted. Link shivers in his bed, knowing that he's fouled up this time. Sidon will leave him alone until he's reduced to a filthy, comatose mess. Link tests the chains on him and realizes with dread he won't be able to get up. The water is within reach, like Sidon had said, but otherwise….

The choice to drink or to die of dehydration is a serious choice Link considers when he wakes next. Dreading Sidon’s fury when he eventually returns to Link’s filthy state, he only drinks when he's dizzy with thirst. He hasn't any tears left to cry when time stretches on and he can't hold his bodily functions in any longer. Arms numb from the chains holding them straight towards the headboard, Link hides his shame in his arm and bites himself to stop the scream that wants to cry out. Time passes slowly or maybe quickly, Link isn't sure. Without constant visits from Sidon, he doesn't know what to think. He runs out of water eventually, and staying awake is that much harder. All dried out, Link doesn't have tears to shed when he foolishly prays to Hylia to end this, to show him mercy and let him die. If Zelda has given up on him, then what life could he possibly live? Sidon will never let him go. He hasn't seen daylight or felt wind on his face in… Link shudders with his last shred of energy. It's been years. Centuries. He's died and been left to this purgatory, cursed to live the same scenarios over and over again. Link is out of his mind, teetering between hallucinations and fever dreams when the bed dips beside him and hands pet his hair. He flinches away from them, but the hands will not be denied.

A huge hand lifts his head high enough to where he won't choke on the liquid offered to him. It's not water, and Link presses his lips together, his last stand. The bitter liquid splashing against his mouth smells of potion, of something that will jolt him into reality. He doesn't want it, but the fingers gripping his skull squeeze below his jaw until it hurts.

“Drink.”

Link's jaw shakes as he struggles against the pinch where it meets his skull. But he can't fight such power. Sidon dumps the vial down his throat and waits for him to swallow it. Trying to do so through his dry, damaged esophagus makes him see stars behind his closed eyelids. The potion firms up his neck again, sapping some of the bruise out. It knits his cheekbone back together, even though his eye still throbs. He hasn't tried to open it since Sidon hit him twice. The potion settles heavily, uneasily in his stomach, and Link grimaces at the overwhelming urge to vomit. But Sidon pets his hair and shushes his gasping sobs, kissing his face despite the sweat and oil on it. Sidon lifts him, and warm water soon rushes over his body, above his head. But he doesn't drown caught in the strong arms wrapped around him.

Sidon sits in the deep pool and holds Link to him while scrubbing the Hylian clean. In a firm order not be challenged in the least, Sidon tells Link to stand so that his upper body is out of the water. Link does so with his eyes still closed. The chain to his collar rests on the edge of the pool so as to not put strain on his neck. He grips Sidon's broad shoulders as the prince washes his filthy, pale skin. Link still doesn't know how long he'd been chained to the bed, but it was long enough to make him stink. Sidon doesn’t make comment about it, just uses a rag and then his hands to rub sweet smelling soap on him. Link whines pitifully when Sidon reaches between his legs. His weak body twitches, trying to grow hard in the familiar hand that strokes soap and water over his cock, even gentler around his scrotum. Link clings like a helpless babe to Sidon, shaking and throwing his thighs open at the careful touch of soapy fingers to his entrance. Whether or not Sidon intends to arouse him, Link has no other reaction than to moan and hold on with two fingers crammed into him. He's grown used to Sidon's touch, craving it as the only living contact he gets. Link sheds a few tears as he recalls rubbing himself into the bed, head swimming from lack of water and isolation. He doesn't spare a thought to the filth Sidon cleans from him. It's all washed away, leaving only Link behind. Reborn.

Link slips into a numb, detached state as Sidon washes his hair. The prince’s mellow voice speaks to him, but Link doesn’t take in the words.

“I hope you understand why I punished you, Link. You tried my patience, and I can’t have that.” Sidon squeezes him from behind, kissing the mating bite on his neck. “I love you, you know I do, but you frustrate me sometimes. If you didn’t, then I wouldn’t have to do these awful things to you. You understand, don’t you?”

Link stares at the surface of the pool without really seeing it. When Sidon pinches him, Link grunts, agreeing with whatever he’d said. Another kiss to the scar to the mating bite between his neck and shoulder has him shivering. The edge of the silver collar Sidon made for him stops at the first, pink notch of scar where his teeth had bit down. It had happened so fast, right at the moment when they’d come together. Sidon had told him passionately that the mark would tie them together forever. Link had already been eyeball-deep in rage by that point, and dismissed Sidon’s enthusiastic begging that Link return the gesture and mark him in return. That’s when he’d stormed out of the domain and stepped right into Sidon’s clutches. Forever.

“Behave, little one, and I’d never have to hurt you or leave you alone. I’m miserable without you, you know. You’re hurting me just as much, Link.”

Wet hair hanging in his face, Link bows his head. He hadn’t meant any of those things, never wanted to hurt Sidon. He hadn’t wanted this. Sidon sighs behind him and urges him to dunk his head. When Link pops up from the water, those giant hands leave him for a moment. Link’s heart stops in his chest, and he twists around with wide eyes. His punishment must be over! Sidon won’t leave so soon. They haven’t seen each other in a lifetime, haven’t touched each other in ages. Sidon’s eyes are wide with surprise when Link clings to him, cuddles up to his neck and chest. Link had never reciprocated a mating bite on Sidon. Mostly because Sidon had done so to him without permission, as a crime of passion. But Link noses at the spot it would be, buries little whimpers there. Sidon shushes him before wrapping huge arms around him and lifting them both out of the pool. Link’s legs cling to Sidon’s hips, below his gills still flicking in his chest wall.

“I know you’re sorry, my love, I know,” Sidon tells him, kissing his wet hair. “Let me dry you and fix the bed. We can lie down for a little while. I won’t leave you so soon.”

Link stands wrapped in a thick towel, pulling the edge up over his head to keep warm. The collar around his neck chills quickly when exposed to the cold air here, and the chain pooling on the floor drags him down. The weight is almost too much to bear. Link’s knees shake from the heaviness around his neck, bang together as he shivers. The towel blocks out some of the sounds of Sidon tearing at the sheets and blankets. His silver chains—supposedly made by Sidon himself, link-by-link and crafted out of love—clatter to the stone floor at one point. Link remains tightly cocooned in his towel. The edge of the towel lifts up some time later. Link lifts his eyes to find Sidon with his head cocked to the side, watching him. Chuckling under his breath, Sidon drops the edge and rubs his hands where Link’s hair is. Link rocks with the motion, grunting when his hair twists around itself and yanks on his scalp. Sidon moves on, tugging the towel off his head and drying the rest of him. When he’s had enough, Sidon tosses the wet thing back towards the pool and scoops Link up.

“All better,” he says so cheerfully Link actually believes him. “Everything is clean and where it should be. Except you, my dear.” Sidon presses a firm kiss to the cheek that’s not heavily bruised. He drops Link to the fresh bed, watching him bounce with a smile. “You should be in bed with me. I’ll have to rectify that right now.”

Staring into the eyes of the creature that will surely kill him one day, Link opens his arms to accept Sidon. The prince is warm on top of him, heavy and keeping him grounded. Sidon hums in his neck, petting wet hair away from his skin. It’s much longer, now, already down to his shoulder blades. But Sidon never seems interested in cutting it. Link won’t ask. If Sidon wanted to shave him bald, he couldn’t stop him. The mark between his neck and shoulder is Sidon’s target though, and his greedy lips and rough tongue pull on the skin to form a bruise. Link gasps softly, knowing the spot is extra sensitive for some reason. He’d never thought of that span of flesh as an erogenous zone before, but touching Sidon’s mark makes him hard faster than he thought possible. Sidon chuckles as he sucks harder, worming his way between Link’s weak legs. Pressure on his cock after having no one touch him forever has him writhing under Sidon and gasping.

“I missed you too, Link.” Sidon stops the brutal renewing of his mating bite long enough to tease Link with his voice. “Do you want me?”

Link scratches at Sidon’s back and ruts against him. The potion has truly revived him, now. He could do with some food and water, but his need for touch overrules those desires. If Link thought before that he could live without Sidon’s huge hands on him, that powerful body pinning him to the bed, he knows now that’s false. The prince’s absence in his life during his punishment had nearly driven Link over the edge. Link throws his head away from Sidon’s lips, offering the hand-shaped bruise on his neck to the prince. Sidon scrapes his teeth on Link’s scar instead and slips a hand between them. Link bucks against Sidon’s forearm as his fingers seek out his clean ass, fingertips rubbing around his hole. There’s not much moisture left from the bath, and Link’s squirming stops as Sidon nudges a finger inside him. It hurts, especially after having nothing in him for so long. Sidon responds to his whimpers by pulling out and kissing his cheek.

Sidon sits up enough to smack at the table beside the bed. A drawer is built into it, and Sidon nearly rips the poor thing out completely in his haste to retrieve their oil. With just one hand, Sidon lifts Link up by the small of his back and urges the Hylian to curl his legs up by his chest. Ass in the air and exposed, Link yelps at the cool drip of oil directly on his hole. Sidon props Link’s body up with his pelvis to free his hand. Ignoring Link’s whine of pain, Sidon spears two fingers into him, prying him open to slick him up inside. Link’s face heats up at all the oil Sidon pours into him. They’ll make a mess of the sheets again. Sidon watches him while filling him up, grinning when Link’s muscles clench around his fingers. Face overheating, Link slams his eyes shut and thrashes his head on the pillows. Sidon has yet to reconnect the chain on his neck to the bed, and Link enjoys the freedom while he has it.

“I think this is the wettest you’ve ever been,” Sidon teases him.

He sets the oil back on the table before stuffing his two fingers as deep as they’ll go. They twitch over his walls, over the soft spot of his prostate. Link’s legs kick in the air as he rolls onto the little bit of Sidon he has in him. Link sinks his head into the pillow under him to block the filthy sounds of his body opening up, sucking the prince’s fingers down. Terrible chuckling from deep in Sidon’s throat spears through the fluffy pillow offering him protection, though. Link cracks an eye open to find Sidon watching his body, enraptured at how Link’s ass squeezes his fingers, doesn’t fight when he thrusts them in and out. Sidon backs off with a nasty chuckle and shows Link how shiny his fingers are from being in him.

“I’ll ruin you, little Link.”

Link nods his head hard enough to crack his chin against his chest. Sidon grabs him by the thighs while sitting up, keeping Link bent in half. This will be a rough time, Link knows. Sidon had only played with him for a brief moment, held him open on two fingers. It isn’t often Sidon has the patience to coax both cocks into him, but the way he strokes them together makes Link shiver. They’ve been apart for so long… Sidon probably has all the time in the world to fuck him. Link tears his gaze away from those bottomless, blackening eyes and holds his legs up under the knees. He’s missed the rush of Sidon’s hands on him, the heaviness of a cock in him. Coming without Sidon’s voice telling him to or Sidon’s hand touching him had been difficult. The orgasms he’d wrestled out of himself, alone, hadn’t satisfied him. Link whines at the press of one cock to his hole, tip already sinking in.

A scream rips from Link’s throat as Sidon shoves in. The prince doesn’t give him a chance to adjust, just holds Link down by his shoulders and fucks him from above. The sheets and blankets under them stretch as Sidon digs his knees into the bed, wedging himself against the mattress to drive into Link harder. There’s anger and sadness in Sidon’s body that he has to get rid of, and fucking those pent up emotions into Link is the only way he can unwind. Link yelps at every slam of their bodies together, body shaking under Sidon’s thrusts. It’s too fast, too much girth inside him at once. But Link knows this isn’t the end. He bows his back in an attempt to have the broad, pointy head of Sidon’s cock glance off his sweet spot. That sweetens the brutal pace Sidon starts with, and soon enough Link’s little prick leaks fluid down his stomach. It’s only when Sidon works out his initial frustrations, treating Link roughly by forcing him to take cock so quickly, that he slows down and pulls out. Link is an oily mess between his cheeks, and Sidon keeps his ass up to prevent more of it from spilling out.

Sidon’s dense weight hits the bed hard enough to make the frame under it groan. He wrestles Link’s hips in his hands and yanks the Hylian into his lap. Once Link straddles Sidon’s impossibly thick thighs, the prince flops on his back to admire Link’s flushed skin. Link blushes even harder when Sidon’s cocks lean heavily on his belly, oozing lubricant and eager to be inside him. Link swallows at how thick they are together, knowing this will hurt and he’ll ache for hours, maybe even days after. But he’s taken then before, and he can do it again. Link flattens his hands on Sidon’s abdomen, above where his smooth body opens up for his cocks. The ridges on them not only help him stay in his partner, but they help his dicks lock together, making penetrating someone with both easier. Link shivers as he wraps both hands around them, squeezing them to coax more fluid out. Hands squeezing Link’s hips, Sidon shuffles under him, impatient.

“I’m waiting.”

Link nods and sits up on his knees, crawling forward and over Sidon’s cocks. He has to curl a leg under him, propping himself up on a foot to actually press both tips to his entrance. Sidon is too long for Link to just roll forward on his knees and then sit back. Sidon helps him by holding his hips steady, even when Link flinches at the wide slip of two tips past his muscles. Gripping Sidon harder to prevent them from slipping out, Link turns his head away and grits his teeth while forcing more into him. Sidon moans under him, fingers tensing around Link’s back. He’s sure the prince’s head is thrown back, pale neck exposed as if Link could curl forward to bite him. Link sweats and whimpers with barely the heads inside him. He keeps his foot flat on the bed still, just to make it more difficult for Sidon to slam him down. It wouldn’t be the first time the Zora Prince had just used him as something warm to fuck.

“Keep going,” Sidon pants out. “You want this, I know you do. Don’t give up.”

Those words make Link’s heart flutter, even after all this time. Swallowing back his pain, Link forces his body down. Twin cocks spear him open, stretching him out despite how squishy they are before the ridges start. Link grunts, frustrated when his body protests taking so much. Sidon hisses when Link clenches around him too hard and one cock slips out of him. Link near sinks to the hilt on his the one left inside him, but Sidon’s bruising grip on his hips prevent that. Some gold leaks back into his predatory eyes, and Sidon doesn’t need to give a voice to his snarl. Link shivers and reaches down, grabbing at the cock he let go. He wraps a hand around both, just below the crowns, and starts again.

The heavy pressure of both inside him is almost bearable this time. He’s loose now, and Link sinks down farther the second time. Hoping Sidon is deep enough in him to stay this time, Link releases the steadying grip he’d kept on his dicks. Link doesn’t hold on to anything, just fists his hands in the air by his head while sucking Sidon deeper into his body. Breathing hard at the stretch, Link’s thigh muscle shakes while he tucks his leg against Sidon’s side, kneeling on his cocks at last. When Sidon’s huge hands urge him down, Link whines and shakes his head. Sidon grumbles and tugs again, forcing Link to take more. It hurts, and Link arches his chest up, trying to squirm away. Fingers along his spine dig in, sending out sparks of pain, and Link bends forward, petting Sidon’s chest to appease him.

Don’t hurt me, his quivering lip and watery eyes beg. Please, don’t. I’m trying. Please, please…

Sidon sighs, rolls his head around to work out a pinch, before purring at Link, “Don’t look at me like that, like you’re not enjoying this.” He slips a hand from Link’s hip to rub a finger through the slit of his little cock. Link yelps and slips down farther, over the first ridge. There’s no going back, now. “I can’t believe how wet you are just from having cock in you. Link, you needy thing, you…”

Link bows his head as his ears turn down from hearing such lewd things. His hands twitch on Sidon’s stomach the longer the prince fingers toy with his prick. Sidon drags his thumb on the underside of the head, tracing a figure eight where his foreskin pulls back. Link cries down at the sight of it, losing his grip on Sidon’s skin and taking more and more of him. There are at least three ridges in him now, only three more to pop in. Oh, but it hurts, and he’s never relaxed or aroused enough for this kind of stretch! Link shivers and rubs tears away on his upper arm. Tears have never helped him. Sidon holds him loosely in his hand, bored from playing with him already. Link rocks his hips forward through that weak grip. Sidon allows it, since it sends his cocks nudging in and out of his little treasure. Shoulders hunched up by his red ears, Link closes his eyes and rocks more. The ridges slipping out, only to pop back into him, helps loosen him up. There’s so much pressure on his prostate right now that he doubts he could come. He’d probably pass out, anyway.

Sidon’s other hand still on his hip drags down sweaty skin to pet at Link’s thigh. There are scars from battle here, but also hundreds of newer, pink scars from Sidon’s teeth. Sidon’s fingers wander to each mark, stroking over them. Link jumps at the gentle caress and lifts himself up higher, only to sink down until it hurts. The fifth ridge teases his entrance, threatening to slip inside and tear him apart. And there’s still one more after that. Link arches his back, offering his chest and belly to Sidon. That gets a pleased hum out of the prince, and Sidon distracts him with a huge hand petting his sweaty skin. Sidon still leaves the other in a loose fist around his little cock. Link’s throat tightens around his moan, Adam’s apple bobbing as he gasps for breath. His eyebrows lift high on his forehead, coming together in the middle at the graze of Sidon’s smooth hand on his skin. Link presses his arms to the sides of his chest, begging Sidon to pet his breasts. They’re not as muscled as before, thanks to being trapped here, but he hasn’t lost his form yet. Sidon squeezes his cock as a reward before spreading his huge hand out in the center of Link’s chest. It rises and falls as Link breathes and rocks on his dicks, finally taking the fifth ridge as he loses himself in sensation. It’s made easier by Sidon holding the muscle of his breast and squeezing hard.

“Ahhh,” Link moans, sound punched out of him. Sidon’s thumb drags across a pink nipple, already hard in the cold air, and he jerks hard over Sidon’s cock. “Mmm, haaa…”

“That’s it,” Sidon says without breath, voice traveling far from Link to wrap around his mind. “Give yourself to me, Link. No one loves you as much as I do. No one can have you but me.”

Fingers pinch his rosy nipple, and Link bucks into the fist around his prick. He picks himself up, arching his hips back to let Sidon slip out of him. The first ridge, halfway down his cocks, clings to Link’s rim as he holds it there. He drops all the way down to the last, slamming Sidon into him. They groan as one, and Sidon’s fingers dig harshly into Link’s chest. If he had his normal, sharp claws, he’d have Link’s heart in his hand. Link uses his body weight to rock and grind on Sidon’s lengths inside him, lifting up to fall harshly on them every so often. It feels better now, pain and pleasure mixing together. When Link sits up, he feels the emptiness, how his body aches to be full again. Taking Sidon to the last ridge fulfills that ravenous need, and his body sings. Moans and high-pitched yells curl out his open mouth, bouncing off the ceiling and filling the room. Link doesn’t care so long as Sidon is inside him, touching him where he’s sensitive. Sidon plasters his huge hand to the center of Link’s chest again, hungry to feel the thrum of the Hylian’s heart beating for him, only for him.

Link’s head hangs heavily between his shoulders. He can’t close his mouth, and spit runs down his chin as his noises flow out. His head is a mess of blood swirling around, staining his skin and making him dizzy. Sidon’s chuckle barely makes it through the roar in his ears as he goes after Link’s other nipple, twisting it cruelly just to make Link clench hard around him. The squeal Sidon draws out of him echoes off the flushed skin above Sidon’s slit where his cocks shine with natural lubricant and oil. Link had tuned out the sloppy sounds of his body yielding to Sidon, opening deep to take him almost all the way. Link shakes his head at how wanton his body sounds as it tries to suck in the last ridge. Sidon’s thighs must be messy and slick with oil, since he’d poured so much inside Link. Link’s blood heats up at the thought of that, that he’d made a mess out of Sidon while taking him deep inside. Another pinch to his nipple, this time softer, has Link arching his chest into Sidon’s caress again. The last ridge slams into him as Link loses his grip, and his shrill scream is a mix of pain and ecstasy.

The only thing that holds Link up is Sidon’s hand, fingers still toying with his nipples. Link is a shaking, whimpering mess in his lap, completely wrecked and out of it. This will make Sidon happy again, heal the hurt he’d done. Sidon can’t leave him alone. He won’t survive. Link sheds a few tears that splash down on Sidon’s cream-colored belly. Sidon tilts his chin up, abandoning his rosy nipples in favor of gazing at his out of focus eyes, his slack lips that shine with spit. Sidon breathes hard, as if he’s the one stuffed full of cock and squirming on it. His hand slides up Link’s sweaty jawline to hold his cheek. Link turns into that caress and sinks his teeth softly into Sidon’s heel. Sidon jerks under him, groaning louder than ever before and bucking into Link’s tight body. Link cries into Sidon’s hand, releasing his skin to pant. Black spots bloom on the edge of his vision, and if he stops breathing for even a second, he’ll pass out. So he yelps and panics when Sidon shoves two fingers in his mouth, thankfully with his clean hand.

“I want to watch you come undone full of me, darling,” Sidon murmurs from deep in his chest. His fingers twitch on Link’s tongue. “Don’t stop.”

Throwing a tearful plea with his eyes Sidon’s way does nothing to sway the prince from what he wants. Link closes his eyes, lashes sticking to his wet cheeks, and he sucks on Sidon’s fingers. He doesn’t bother covering his teeth like he would for the prince’s cocks. Link bobs his head against them though, moaning around them to please Sidon. They make a drooling mess of his chin as Sidon dips his fingers into Link, down to the last knuckle. If he slows down in rocking in Sidon’s lap, the prince drops his fist from Link’s cock, leaving it nothing to fuck into. Link whines pitifully around Sidon’s fingers and picks up speed, dragging himself up and down those terrible, delicious ridges over and over. Link darts his tongue between Sidon’s digits as he bounces, trying anything to work Sidon up enough to make him come. The Hylian yelps when Sidon rips his fingers back and sits up shortly afterwards.

Leaving a hand between them, Sidon bends down while forcing Link’s chin up for a kiss. Their height differences make this difficult, but Link tries just to make him happy. Link moans and whimpers around Sidon’s tongue, lapping back at it with little kitten licks. Sidon’s hand that had fucked his mouth grips the top of his ass, squeezing the cheek as Link continues grinding and swirling his hips around. Link’s hands slip up and down Sidon’s chest. He pets the prince, trying everything to tip him over the edge. Link jerks hard in Sidon’s arms at a teasing finger that grazes his stretched rim, feeling how open his is. Link panic, sweats at the idea that somehow Sidon will try to shove more inside him. But Sidon just groans into his mouth and pets where they’ve become one. Link moans too, and it’s thrown into the air when Sidon rips his mouth away.

Eyes too wide, too crazed, Sidon presses hard to his rim and pants, “Can you feel me? No one could fill you up like this. No one could make you this full except me.”

Link nods and sits down a little harder, knowing Sidon must be close if he’s rambling. His hand whips around, shiny with oil and the slick from his cocks. It smears on Link’s pink cheek, and the Hylian whimpers when Sidon holds his jaw too tightly.

“You’re mine,” he bites out. “Forever. I’ll never let you go, Link.”

His fingers graze the mating bite on Link’s shoulder, digging harshly into it. It should hurt, but it’s like Sidon has teased around his sweet spot for hours and finally,  **finally** touched it directly. Link throws his head back and screams, cock spitting a tiny amount of fluid as he comes. His orgasm runs over him like a charging Lynel, and Link just arches his back for a long time. Mouth hung open. Sightless. Deaf. He only clicks back into reality when Sidon grabs him by the hips and starts moving him for real, lifting him with supernatural strength and dropping his used body down. Sidon’s teeth seek out his mark, and they pierce Link’s flesh as he pistons harder and harder into Link’s body. Link bounces along for the ride, hands too weak to even hold on to Sidon’s shoulders. Sidon releases his hips long enough to snatch Link by his hair and press those red lips to his own neck. Link thins his lips into a line, but Sidon bites him harder until the pleasure melts into pain. Shaking and tearful, Link nudges himself forward and drags his teeth across Sidon’s neck. When it’s not enough, Sidon slams into him from below. Link bites down in pain, finally breaking the skin like Sidon had wanted. The cocks in him swell as Sidon yells into his shoulder and comes.

Link quickly removes his teeth and stares at the little cuts he’d made. They span the curve between Sidon’s neck and shoulder. If only he’d given them willingly, received them willingly in return. Link groans at how full he is, pleasure and pain dancing around each other again. Sidon has yet to pull out of him, and Link knows he’ll see stars when he’s finally empty. A few, lonely tears roll down Link’s face as he sags in Sidon’s arms. His lips linger near the mark, the place that will scar and broadcast that Sidon is his. Link kisses the bleeding cuts, and Sidon shudders against him. All those teeth sunk into him make a wet, sucking noise as Sidon unhooks them, mouthing at the blood that oozes out. Link hiccups through a sob and buries his face in Sidon’s shoulder. Sidon had won. The last thing that could keep them apart has been ripped to shreds by Link’s teeth. There’s nothing else for him, now. They’re tied together until death.

Sidon cups the back of his head, soothing the ache he’d caused by yanking Link’s hair. There are long, blond strands tangled around his fingers. He flicks them away, towards the floor, and cradles Link as he lays the little Hylian down. Sidon shushes his whines and kisses his tears away while stroking the fingers of his come-spattered hand around Link’s tight rim. He has to coax his little treasure to relax so he can pull out. Link’s body gives after a few teasing pets, and Sidon smiles warmly at Link when he arches off the bed, cock twitching as the rest of his ejaculate finally shoots out. Unable to help himself, Sidon ducks down to lap at his over-sensitive cock, licking Link until shaking hands scramble at his crest. With one last kiss to the blood-hot tip, Sidon sits up to take in the lewd image Link makes. Hair messy and cheeks still pink, Link blinks up at him with his little hands already fisted by his head. The silver is so lovely on his pale skin, and the blue of the sapphires imbedded in the bands match Link’s eyes perfectly. Sidon had made all this himself, waiting for the day Link would settle in the Domain and be his forever. He’s fine that it ended up this way. He doesn’t have to share Link with anyone, now.

Link cowers and lets out a tiny whimper as Sidon bends over him. His huge hands sink into the pillow on either side of Link’s head, and Link tilts his chin up for the kiss he knows is coming. Sidon doesn’t plunder his mouth like he usually does. No, this kiss has the taste of his blood on it. Link whimpers, not finding his own blood appealing, but he kisses Sidon back anyway. He reaches up to grab Sidon by the shoulders, forgetting himself, and Sidon groans into his mouth when he grazes the mark he’d made. Sidon pulls back, eyes shut tightly as he pants. When Link makes to remove his hand from the bite, Sidon reaches across his body to smash Link’s hand there. The prince shivers—electricity running through his whole body—and he squeezes Link’s fingers into the center of the mark. He looks about ready to come again, but a glance down his body reveals that his maroon cocks have relaxed enough to slip back into his body. Link’s shoulders hunch up by his ears even when Sidon catches his breath and opens his eyes again.

“So that’s what it feels like,” he says, voice light and full of wonder. His eyes close again in pure bliss as he reaches for Link’s neck, caressing over the scar between his pale throat and shoulder. “Wonderful.”

“Ahh,” Link gasps, caught under Sidon’s fingers caressing his mark. It’s somehow more powerful, more everything with a twin. Link wiggles on the bed as Sidon presses harder and harder. “Nnnn, ahaa…”

“Mmm, yes, that does feel good.” Sidon kisses the corner of his mouth, his mouth that’s hung open as he copies the firm curl of Sidon’s fingers into his mark. They shiver together before Sidon shrugs his hand away and removes his, too. “We are one. Finally.”

Scared of the newness of that, Link tries to curl into a ball under Sidon. No one has ever had such intimate control over him before. Of course, Sidon has controlled nearly every facet of his life since his imprisonment. Can Link really call it that, if they’re mates? He glances around the blue-green room, knowing every inch of it after all the time he’s spent here. It’s still a cell, twin mating marks or not. He’d loved Sidon at one point—foolishly, blindly loved him—but it’s different, now. His soul and love are twisted up from all the things Sidon has done to him. Link knows he’ll lose his mind if Sidon leaves him alone like that again. Shivering and too full of emotions, Link pets at Sidon’s chest. The prince had closed his eyes and sat silently, lost in his thoughts. He jumps at the careful graze of fingers, and those gold eyes have sights only for Link when they take in his eyes wide with fear, gaze unsure.

Sidon scoops him up and carries them to the pool once more. He sits with Link facing him this time, positioning his little treasure much like when they’d made love. That’s how Sidon sees it, anyway. Link is too hurt inside, too confused to know what this is, now. He shakes in the warm water, even when Sidon plasters them together, holding Link’s head to his chest. Sidon wraps a hand around the back of his neck, warming and covering his silver collar. Link’s ear tunes into the beat of Sidon’s heart under it. His own pulse echoes that beat, caught under Sidon’s huge hand. Link swallows hard and whimpers a little when they pick up in pace together, beating as one.

“We are one, Link,” Sidon repeats to him, lifting his hand off Link’s neck to pet his hair. “Your pain is truly mine, now. You suffering, your happiness.” Sidon squeezes him tightly. “We share it all, my sweet. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Forever.”

Sidon says so with such rapture in his voice, such pain and happiness. It winds Link to hear it. He sags in Sidon’s arms and turns his ear away from the heart beating as his. Sidon washes him gently, wiping come and slick stuff from his thighs, his cheeks. It doesn’t arouse Link this time. He’s too lost inside to chase the spark of interest Sidon’s touch always ignites in him. Link’s eyes hurt when he tries to keep them open, so he closes them. Sidon hums under his cheek, some song Link doesn’t know. He could figure it out on a flute. Maybe Sidon will bring him something else. Link squeezes out a tear or two at the thought of having nothing for the rest of his life. Just Sidon. Link regrets with all his heart at shattering the ocarina, now. Things might have gone differently if he’d just accepted the gift, done as Sidon had told him and made a pretty song. Link loses himself to his misery and his unknown future as Sidon’s hummed song pulls him to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Than Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906140) by [GrapieBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee)




End file.
